The crystal heart
by The obnoxious spy
Summary: The forces of King Sombre has returned, after the crystal heart has been destroyed, nothing can stop him, soon Equestria will burn, that is... Until THEY showed up
1. Painting the town RED

**The crystal heart**

**Hello everyone, and welcome to my SECOND story. First of all, thanks for the support you gave me on "A ponies journey" if you haven't read it then please have the time to read it at some point. Anyway i will leave you to the story**

"Victory..." Boomed the administrator. RED team has won, once again

"nice going pardner" said engineer

"yeah yeah, don't mention it" said scout, drinking his favorite energy drink, atomic Bonk.

"We make good team!" heavy said, placing his mini gun down on a set of boxes. Demoman looked at the briefcase and said

"has any one of ye laddies wondered whats in these cases" he asked. Spy finished off his cigarette

"We just get paid to do what we're told, nothing else" he said scout threw his can at spy

"well, we have nothing left to do and I'm, curious" he said. He walked up to the briefcase and looked at it. "How the hell am I supposed to open this?" He asked, messing around with the buttons.

"hmf hudda hmmfff" said pyro who got out his fire axe and hit the briefcase with it. Nothing happened. Heavy then came over

"Let me try puny weakling" he yelled and started to pry it open. "I've almost done it!" He yelled. Spy thought it would be a good idea to use his electro zapper at the last moment, which sent heavy flying. Pieces of paper started flying around. Medic caught a piece of paper

"what is zis?" he asked himself placing Archemiedies on the desk."Guide to.. Dimension teleporting?". What kind of nut job wanted to learn about that? Sniper picked up a folder and took out a drawing.

"How old was the person who drew these?" RED team gathered around. "A drawing of a horse and-"

"nope, that's a pony, horses are bigger" said engineer

"Well done, you know your animals, cowboy" yelled sniper

"says the Australian wearing a cowboy hat" he sneered.

"Anyway, it's a drawing of a PONY, a unicorn and a Pegasus" sniper then picked up a note with a blueprint attatched to it. "To whoever it may concern, I have found a way to use a simple teleported to travel to different dimensions. That dream I had has all led up to this.." The note stopped. "Pfft is this the intelligence we've been capturing? Bloody wankers..." He muttered.

"hudda hmmA dubb hm huff dubb" pyro said. Engineer grabbed the blueprint.

"it looks like a teleporter of some kind" he said. "But he wasn't familiar with the layout design of the schematic. "This may sound weird but does anyone feel..like...Magic?" He asked

"If murasmus is around, then I am going to kick his ass!" Soldier yelled

* * *

**meanwhile**

"It's hopeless..." Cried applejack. "Soon, king Sombre will take over all of equestria". Twilight looked out of the window. Ponyville and Canterlot was far away from the crystal empire, luckily. The crystal heart has been destroyed, there is nothing else that repel him, from taking over the crystal empire again, these are dark times for Equestria. Twilight sighed

"I hate to admit it but... I think we are going to need help" she said. "We are going to need the help of 9 warriors". Rainbow dash sighed loudly.

"Sombre has any army of freaking 1,000, theres no way only 9 stallions could defeat him!". Twilight gave every-pony their element.

"We all need the elements in order to summon the warriors" the elements started to glow. "Ponies from above, we call for help, the world is in dark times, we need the 9 greatest warriors in the universe for our time of need-"

* * *

**meanwhile**

"... Well then...This was a waste of our time" muttered scout. Throwing the briefcase across the floor. Medic stood up

"Alright everyone, let me heal zou up and-" all of a sudden a purple portal opened. Scout jumped up.

"what the hell is this!" Screamed scout. All of a sudden, the portal started sucking medic in

"Nein! What iz going on!" He yelled. He started screaming until he got sucked in. Soldier pulled out his shovel and ran in

"I'm going- OH. MY GOD!" He screamed. The portal continued sucking in the mercenaries. But to their surprise they landed safely. They were all piled up on each other.

"iz everyone alright?" Groaned spy. He then heard a females voice

"6...7..8...where's the 9th one?" She asked. Pyro started darting around the room

"medm, wudda huda?" He asked.

"INCOMIIIIIIIING" yelled a familiar voice. All RED team could say was

"nonononononononono!" Heavy was the last to go through the portal, landing and squashing RED team. Scout pulled out his bat and kept on hitting heavy

"Get off us, Fatty!" He yelled. Heavy stood up and grabbed scout

"You no call me fat, scout!" He screamed, almost sending his cap flying. Fluttershy stepped back, with a shriek

"Twilight, these aren't stallions!" She whimpered. RED team stood up, with their secondary's pulled out. Heavy was the first to notice the ponies

"Hey look, tiny horse pets!" He exclaimed. Rainbow Dash, annoyed by this, flew up to heavy and yelled

"Hey pal! We're ponies! Not horses!" She yelled. Engineer brushed the dust off his suit and said.

"that mare is right horses are...Are..." He muttered. RED team stared at the ponies. It took them 5 seconds to realize what happened, and to faint. Applejack looked over the RED team

"What in Tarnation are these!?" She asked. Twilight looked at the strange creatures.

"I think they are humans, I've read about them in a book..." She then realized her mistake "I think it might of been because I said, greatest warriors in the universe" she said. She turned to spike. "Spike, tell the princess that we've summoned humans!" She shouted. Applejack looked at heavys mini gun.

"Is this some kind of weapon?" She asked. Rarity inspected the medic

"what about this one?!" She exclaimed, "He almost looks like a doctor". Medic started muttering things , like he was having a dream

"kill...KILL THEM ALL" he muttered. Rarity eeped after hearing the psychopaths words

"...or maybe not" she chuckled nervously. The ponies started putting the RED team on separate mattresses in twilights cellar. And then locked the door, scared. We're these heroic warriors or everyday psychos?

* * *

**later that night**

every-pony gathered around twilight, who was showing them a book about myths.

"Here it is, a human" said twilight, pointing at a diagram of a human. Fluttershy then calmed down

"they seem nice.." Said fluttershy

"...Humans are the most deadliest race known yet, as they kill ponies, horses, pigs, cows, chicken and fish.." Twilight read out, which made Fluttershy down right terrified. "Once upon a time, there was unicorn, who found a strange creature, despite being two different species, they fell in love. One day, the human found out the unicorn was cheating on him, and in his rage he killed the stallion with his bare hands, and the unicorn committed suicide in her sorrow." Twilight coughed, she has never read such a sad legend before. "Word of the stallions murder got out fast, and every-pony in the village, rampaged to the human and decapitated him... he was the first... And last human to be in equestria". Pinkie pie suddenly stood up and said

"maybe if we throw them a party, they won't kill us right?" Pinkie pie asked. All of a sudden, darts hit each one of the mane 6.

"What the!" screamed twilight. She grabbed the dar and looked at it. It was called "the sleep dart". They all fainted on to the floor. A certain German psycho walked up to them and said

"Oops! Zat was not medicine!" He cackled

**he he, I just had to put that in. Anyway, tell me what you thought of the first chapter of the crystal heart, I shall see you in the next chapter of this... Or a ponies journey... Or an elder scrolls fan fiction... Or something like that**


	2. The darkness rises

**the crystal** heart

Scout looked at the 6 ponies.

"are they...dead?" He asked. Medic piled them up on twilight's bed.

"nein, I just used my sleep darts on them" he said."But, how are they talking, iz ze question"

"Equestria?" Suggested sniper. Everyone looked at him strangely

"what makes ye thing dat?" Asked demoman. Sniper shrugged.

"I kept that persons dream journal in my pocket, there are too many bloody pony puns dou" he said. Spy proceeded to close the curtains

"in zat case lets not attract to much attention" he said. "Pyro, check the ponies"

"hudda hmmf" exclaimed pyro getting his flamethrower out. Spy grunted

"Check! Not burn!" he yelled.

"alright men, find out about this place, and if there are any nazis here then we beat the crap out of them!" He shouted, banging his grenades together. Engineer kept on peeking out of the windows, examining the culture of the ponies. Engineer heard noises coming from upstairs, he pulled his shotgun out ready

"huddaa hmmm huddaa hmmmm" said pyro, who was for some strange was trying on a pink jewelled tiara

"PYRO!" He yelled. At this point, Fluttershy woke up and saw pyro who glanced at her. Fluttershy yelped and pretended to be asleep.

"hud, onda awada" he exclaimed. Medic looked over, they woke up already?

"Just keep her talking!" Grunted medic, who face palmed. Pyro looked back at the terrified Fluttershy

"Umm, hud derr ponna" whispered pyro, waving slowly. Meanwhile in pyroland, pyro was introducing another balloonicorn to pyroland, as per usual. Fluttershy started tapping Rainbow Dashes back, who then woke up

"Rainbow dash..." She whimpered, almost crying. "Please can you get this monster away?" She asked. Rainbow Dash squirmed out of the pile and then drop kicked pyro, literally. Which also caught the attention of the other members of RED who picked up their weapons and aimed them at rainbow dash

"down on ground rainbow pony!" Screamed heavy. Rainbow dash, who was already terrified of heavy proceeded to get down on the ground. Scout sighed

"okay, you listenin'" he said. Rainbow dash nodded. "We were in the in the middle of doing something, until we were brought here! Which is why, we are trying to go home!"

"MEDMM" screamed pyro. Medic looked up and climbed up to pyro

"what iz it?" He asked. He then saw pyro and the ponies tied up in a rope made out a shadow."don't worry I'll cut you out!" He exclaimed getting out his bone saw, but instead of cutting through the rope, it passed through! "dis is odd.." He said to himself. What he didn't notice was a stallion, wearing dark armour and his eyes was burning with a green fire

"Doktor, look out!" Screamed spy, as he pulled out his revolver and shot the stallion in the head. The rope fell off pyro and the ponies.

"where da hell did he come from?" Asked Scout all of a sudden a green glowing light shrouded the room and who should appear other than King Sombra. Soldier took out his shovel and charged towards him. Soldier underestimate him as Sombra punched him with his hoof, smashing his helmet, sending him flying and leaving a huge bruise across his face.

"You call that smashing my skull!?" He screamed. Sombra laughed and used magic to grab 6 items, but no one coils see what they were.

"nothing can stop me!" He cackled ghoulishly, he turned to the RED team "Especially you, heroes" Sniper grabbed his Jarate, in other words his jar of piss and threw it at Sombra, disgusted by this, Sombra used a spell which sent RED and the ponies away, he then teleported away. Engineer was confused

"Why did he call us heroes?" He asked. Twilight then stood up.

"Because we summoned you" she said, sheepishly. All of RED team looked at her

"You did wat!?" Exclaimed demoman.

"I think it's because i summoned the 9 greatest warriors in the universe" She said. Heavy stood up

"it is honour to be the greatest!" He shouted. Medic sighed

"yes I am sorry for the misunderstanding.." He whimpered. Rarity looked at him,

"But, you don't look like a warrior!" She said.

"whoa there manquer (miss)" said spy. "If zou were his patient you'd be walking around without a skeleton" he chuckled. Rarity started fake laughing, stepping away from medic. Next thing, they heard something tumble down from above

"Pyro! Are you still up there?" Asked engineer

"im lookgn fur ping tiar" he shouted.

"Pink tiara... My crown!" Screamed Twilight. She ran upstairs and searched everywhere.

"no no no no NO!" She screamed, and then fainted.

"Wait a minute" said applejack. The ponies then realised what happened

"Th elements of harmony are GONE!" They screamed. Sniper started chuckling.

"thanks for standing still, wanker!" he said under his breath

* * *

**meanwhile**

King Sombra went into a cave and hid the elements under a rock, cursing under his breath

"when I see that human, I'm gonna piss in his face.." He muttered. There was only one thing he didn't realise. The piss which was dripping from him, actually left a trail

(in case you didn't know chorine leaves a big chemical trail)

* * *

**meanwhile**

sniper walked up to engineer,

"hey engi, can you make a chemical radar?" He asked. Engineer, who was building a dispenser looked up at him

"Why?" He asked. Sniper started chuckling

"trust me" he said. Twilight woke up, gasping for air

"oh good your awake" said medic " I was thinking about taking a blood sample, but now there's no point!" Twilight's head kept on saying, get me away from this psycho! "Anyway, what are the elements of harmony?" Asked medic

"the elements of harmony are the elements of friendship!" She said. "Magic, generosity, laughter, honesty, loyalty and kindness" engineer looked at her

"Ah, don't think magic is an element of friendship!" He exclaimed

"I am zorry about him, we don't have magic where we come from" Said medic

"Anyway" continued twilight "The elements of harmony have saved us from creatures of disharmony, and with them gone, we have no chance of defeating Sombra!" Spike then came downstairs

"hey twilight, the princess has responded to our letter!" He said. Twilight darted up to him

"spike, send another letter to Celestia saying that the elements are GONE! And-"

"hey guys?" Interrupted engineer. "I'm not sure if this is a problem, but there are strong chorine traces near our location!" He exclaimed, looking at the chemical radar

**well everyone, this is why science replaces magic! Anyway I'll see you in my next chapter or story, peace!**


	3. Sentry goin up!

**the crystal heart**

**chapter 3! I hope you guys like the story so far! also, I want you to know that my Fanfictions are not cannon with each other except for sequels**

"Why duz that matter?" Asked spy. Engineer looked more closely at the radar.

"I think the chorine came from snipers jar" he said, rubbing his chin.

"those gadgets of yours are really handy Mr... What is your name again?" Asked twilight

"Oh yeah, we forgot to introduce ourselves!" Exclaimed engineer. "Ma name is engineer, the one with the mask is spy, the one with the eyepatch is demoman, the insane one with the helmet is soldier, the one in the white coat is medic, the one with the cap is scout, the one with the cowboy hat is sniper,the big one is heavy weapons guy; or heavy for short and he, she or it is pyro!" engineer took a deep breath

"I think we'll all have trouble remembering those name.." Chuckled Applejack.

"Speaking of which, you ponies haven't introduced yourselves yet..." said Engineer

"Oh yes, my name is Twilight Sparkle, this here is: Applejack, Rarity, pinkie pie,rainbow dash and Rainbow dash" She exclaimed Pinkie pie stood up, realizing the fault in their names

"wait a minute, aren't those jobs...orareyouallhiredmercenariesinyourworldwhofollowordersagainandagainandthosearewhatyourbossescallyou?!"She exclaimed. RED team, who just managed to hear what she said, had their mouths wide open.

"how did pink pony know all of this!" heavy shouted.

"just a hunch!" She giggled. The mane six stared at them

"are..you good..or bad? Fluttershy asked, cowering behind her tail

"aye, that depends on the definition of good and bad, lass" said Demoman. Medic started darting his head around.

"Wait, where the hell iz pyro?" He asked. All of RED looked around, until they heard some muffled humming from outside. Pyro was walking around the place casually, whilst the denizens of the village was staring at him

"Wait! he has his flame thrower' with him!" screamed scout. They then suddenly realized the houses were made out of wood, panicking they ran outside and tackled Pyro to the floor

"Wudda fudd" Yelled Pyro, trying to shake free.

"Pyro, you can't bring your flamethrower, out in a wooden village!" screamed soldier. When they helped Pyro up, they looked around them, all of the ponies were staring at them, muttering things. "WHAT ARE YOU MAGGOTS LOOKING AT!?" yelled Soldier. When he said that, all of the ponies ran inside and locked their doors, leaving the RED team and the mane 6 the only ones out

"nice neighbourhood ya got there" sneered scout

"they're probably just scared and soldier's booming voice.."

"Listen lady!, I was told to be prepared for anything and it seems like these wusses wern't disciplined properly!" He yelled. Engineer looked at his radar.

"It seems like a trail is picking up..." He said. Everyone followed Engineer until the trail stopped..at a cave

"HA HA HA, looks like we outsmarted this bloody moron!" chuckled Sniper. The mane 6 stepped back from the cave."what's the matter with ya' its only a cave?"

"Well, the thing is that this cave is near the everfree forest which has terrible creatures in it" shuddered Rainbow dash, who looked like she was having bad flashbacks

"Good thing dat we have sniper with us!" Boomed heavy. Sniper was basically 10x better than Bear Grylls instead of drinking your own piss, use your piss on the enemy! When they were walking down, Engineer kept on seeing something else on his radar, but it kept on flashing off before he could see it.

"So uh miss sparkle, I think you should start off by telling us why we came here in the first place" said Sniper. Twilight looked down.

"If you were busy or doing something important before, then I'm sorry.." cried Twilight

"nah, its alright.." Said sniper

"Well, like I said before, we summoned you, and said greatest in the world...But we needed help 'fending off the dark forces of Sombra"

"wasn't Sombra dat pony we saw at your place?" asked Scout

"Yes but if he came here so quickly, then I fear ponyville will fall..." Cried twilight. They all stopped at a dead end

"This is the spot!" Said Engineer "Heavy, help me lift this rock!"

"Sure thing engi!" exclaimed Heavy, as they and heavy lifted the rock, to reveal 5 broken necklaces and a dusty cracked tiara

"wudda thid glongn?" asked Pyro

"Oh no,he's right" screamed Twilight. "Sombra must of somehow removed the actual elements from them!" she said, examining the crown

"is zat his only weakness?" asked spy

"one of them...These things have helped us save Equestria a lot of times before"

"Couldn't zou use zese before?" asked Medic

"No one knew he was coming, after all the crystal heart was destroyed recently" she began

"The crystal heart? sounds like one of those corny adventure films from the 50" said soldier. Twilight began her lecture

"No one knows where it came from, but it was powered by _the love and light from within_' a long time ago, the residents of the crystal empire were enslaved and lived in fear from King Sombra. when word of that got out to Equestria, princess Celestia and Luna used the elements of harmony to seal him away in the artic lands, after that the crystal heart appeared and was used to keep Sombra away, we did have a close call about a year ago but now, he came without warning and-"

"AAAAAHHHH" screamed sniper. holding the back of his head in pain. Medic used his medi gun on him. "something hard but liquidy hit me". Medic sniffed it

"uhh, It smellz like your jarate" he cringed, almost throwing up.

"Everyone, get down" yelled heavy, pointing at flying rock...made out of piss.

"Sentry, goin up" said Engineer, as he pulled out a toolbox, which unfolded into a sentry gun which was shooting the rocks to pieces. All of them heard a bunch of battle-cry's. After "Punching" The sentry gun with his wrench, it turned into a level 3 sentry gun. "Well that pretty much solves it" said Engineer, as he pulled out a guitar (which somehow fitted in his pocket) and started playing it

"We are about to die, and all you can do is play guitar?!" yelled Applejack. Engineer kept on playing his guitar

"So, how am I 'sposed to stop them from getting in here?" he asked. the sentry gun killed the first dark soldier. "The answer..." Another one got shot to death "..is a gun, and if that don't work" The sentry gun used its rockets, to take out 5 of them at a time. "use more gun"

**10 minutes later**

"That's it!" yelled Sombra."We are leaving these fools down here and then we shall attack ponyville!" All of Sombras soldiers found a giant boulder and blocked them in. Luckily for RED, they were prepared for anything


	4. Making a Reputation

**the crystal heart**

**I know I said this in the last chapter of a ponies journey, but I just want to thank you all again for visiting and leaving a review in this story and the elder scrolls one. once again I'm sorry for the delay of them, because I try my best to write 3 stories at a time. But you probably don't care! So onto the story!**

Demoman blew up the rock that was covering the way. When everyone ( and everypony) ran out, they saw that Sombra's minions were attacking or enslaving some of the citizens

"What are zhey doing?" Asked spy

"They are either killing or enslaving the ponies!" Screamed Twilight. It became clear to RED that ponies have never seen war in ages. Heavy, realisesing That he still had his beloved Sascha, whirled it

"Lets keel leetle baby warriors!" He shouted, as he charged in, guns blazing. Pyro took out his flamethrower

"Led bun shid!" He yelled. Engineer slapped it out of his hands and gave him his shotgun and fire axe.

"we can't risk burning down this town, Pyro!" He shouted. Pyro sighed and ran into battle. Medic started prepping up his übercharge on heavy, who was happily mowing down Sombra's Soldiers while the "laser" wounds were healing up.

* * *

**meanwhile**

Spy thought it would be a good idea to disguise himself as a soldier so he could see what the enemy was doing. He walked through the forest, where they were coming from. At first there were 3 metal cages filled with..

"wooden wolves?" Said Spy, not realising that he was saying it out loud.

"Were you raised in a barn!? These are Timberwolves!" Exclaimed one of the soldiers. Spy just shrugged his shoulders, assuming they were decorations. As he carried on walking, he saw a mortar. Spy got back into character and said

"Excuse me, sir but uh...what is this?"

"This is a special mortar which is powered by fear...if we fail capturing Ponyville, then we shall use this to mind control the ponies into walking into a slave cage. Those are the lords orders" spy looked down at his trustworthy Electro-sapper. Hopefully this would work.

* * *

**meanwhile, back at Ponyville **

Scout was busy shooting Sombra's soldiers with his Scattergun. Scout noticed that Rainbow dash was guarding a certain area in the graveyard. But why?

"Hey scout, I can see a new type of soldiers in the distance!" Shouted Sniper from above. When Scout looked ahead closer, he saw a wolf...made out of wood! Scout ran up to it and smashed it to smithereens.

"and by soldiers, do you mean wusses?!" chuckled scout. Sniper lowered his rifle in shock

"Watch out!" He screamed. When scout turned around, the reformed Timberwolf struck him in the heart. And this time it hurt! Whilst putting pressure on the wound he stumbled behind cover, away from the Timberwolf.

"Medic!" He shouted. The familiar shout made Medic turn to the direction where scout was.

"Wait here, heavy!" He exclaimed. He pulled out his syringe gun, shooting needles at any soldiers he could. When he found Scout, clutching his heart, he used his medi gun, however it would not work! "Whatever attacked you must've destroyed the device attached to your heart!" He exclaimed. Scout pointed behind Medic, sputtering out words of warning. Without thinking, Medic pulled out the most random needle out of his pocket and shoved it in the Timberwolf.

"We are trying to kill it, not heal it!" Yelled scout. Then..the unexpected happened. The Timberwolfs "skin" started to go damp and rotten, and fell down for good. Medic, picked up the needle

"enviromental..hazard? When did I make this!?" Asked medic.

"That's...probably a bad sign!" Chuckled Scout.

"my friend, go inside miss sparkles house, you are in no shape to be fighting!" exclaimed Medic. Scout, without arguing he ran inside Twilight's house. "Now where was I...?"

meanwhile somewhere else. Soldier and Demoman were busy attacking the cages. Soldier ran out and blew up all of Sombra's soldiers while Demoman used his grenade launcher to blast open the doors on the cages.

"couple more of missions together then maybe you could persuade Merasmus to gimme my eye back!" Said Demoman. The patriotic maniac ignored Demoman, as he knew it was impossible to turn Monoculus into an normal eye again. Soldier heard something growling behind some bushes. Soldier, being the curious mercenary, pushed the bushes aside, only to be attacked by a Manticore! It hit Soldier away, sending him crashing into a wall.

"Need some help over here!" He shouted, catching Demomans attention. Demoman pulled out his sticky launcher and shot it at the manticore. It didn't do anything except making it drop Soldier and turned its attention to Demoman.

"...oh shite..." He muttered, as the Manticore charged at Demoman. He dodged out of the way and shot the manticore with his grenade launcher, and successfully damaged it, but not killed it. Soldier picked himself up and aimed his Rocket launcher at it. Unfortunately for the Manticore..the rocket went in its mouth.

"..MAGGOT!"

* * *

**meanwhile**

All of the ponies who escaped the cages were told to go in the barn at sweet apple acres. Which was guarded by Engineers sentry gun, whilst Engineer was napping

"I still don't know how you are still a Soldier, sleepin' on the job.." Asked Applejack. Engineer briefly glanced over at Applejack

"As long as I get paid.." He muttered, stuttering back to sleep again"

* * *

**meanwhile, back at Ponyville**

"I am fully charged...Ready?" Asked Medic. Heavy nodded. The mane six were confused at what he meant by charged. Medic flipped a switch on his medi gun and fired away at heavy

_**"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"**_Screamed heavy, as the bullets became bubbles and enemies turned into water. His skin glowed chrome red, and his eyes became yellow with an evil hint. The mane six didn't know whether to be amazed...or horrified. Hundreds, if not thousands fell before him.

"Retreat!" Screamed one of Sombra's soldiers, as they all ran back into the forest. Heavy, and the rest of RED tried to kill who they can.

* * *

**meanwhile**

"new orders everypony, we have to activate the fear mortar, we are failing!" said Sombra's commander. All of the a Soldiers grinned, once again..all of the ponies would be their slaves. They anxiously watched him reach for the lever. "OW!" He screamed. As he got a powerful electric shock. He looked inside the power box , first a note fell down and then he saw a box with words saying "Electro-Sapper" no matter how he tried he couldn't get it off. "What sorcery is this!?" He exclaimed. He picked up the note..it said

"May I make a suggestion...Run!"

* * *

**meanwhile**

All of RED team cheered happily as they knew they won. Scout walked out with a bandage over his heart, first pumping his fellow teammates

"Hey wait a minute, where's spy!" He asked nervously. They heard a familiar uncloaking sound behind them

"Did I miss anything?" He asked. Red team turned at him

"Only thing you missed was me killing WEAKLINGS!" He shouted. "..what about you?" He asked. Everyone turned their attention to an explosion at the forest. All of RED team knew that Spy did not miss a thing AT ALL!

"Grr...!" mumbled a voice. Everyone looked around them, wondering where it was coming from. All of a sudden 10 timberwolves jumped down, growling viciously at them.

"Oh crap! Dem again!" Screamed scout. Demoman just gave them the funny look and shot his grenade launcher at the Timberwolves, blowing them apart. The Timberwolves then started to reform...into a bigger, more powerful Timberwolf. "Doc, use another one of those needles!"exclaimed scout

"Zat was the only I had!"

"What!"

"Zou think I have a needle for every occasion dunkorff!?" RED team panicked. Engineer started chuckling.

"I think we all know who can kill THIS thing!" He grinned. It didn't take a second before everyone turned to Pyro, who looked at them funny

"...Wud?" He asked

**(optional: play make it bun dem by skrillex)**

Engineer passed him his Flamethrower, the only weapon which makes enemies cower before him

"..Burn it.." He whispered. Pyro grinned before the Timberwolf. The Timberwolf widened its eyes as it knew the smell of gas. Pyro shot the flamethrower at it, making it whimper and groan from the pain. The fire burnt its legs and crippled most of its face. When it was completely helpless, Pyro aimed his axe at its head

"any lad wods?" He asked. The Timberwolf roared at him, before Pyro killed it for good. When the RED team looked up they saw everypony staring at them.

"Are you lot going to run from us again?" Asked Soldier. Instead of running away, they cheered. Hats in the air, roses thrown at them. Some random mare saying _"Take my Baby!" _

"Looks like you all made quite a reputation on the Ponies here!" Said Twilight. RED team actually felt good for once. For once in their lives, they were treated like heroes! Not washed up mercenaries. it was a wonderful feeling, nothing could say it better...

* * *

**10 minutes later**

"Here we go...aaand zere!" Exclaimed Medic, as he and a newly fixed up scout walked out of Twilight's basement. RED cheered and patted him on the back.

"well it's getting dark. You should go to sleep, I have spare sleeping bags in my basement!" Said Twilight.

"Sleep sounds good! We haven't slept for a day!" Said Heavy. Demoman sighed.

"ye only way I go to sleep is by gettin' drunk, lass" he muttered as he reached for his Scrumpy. "What...where's my fockin' drink!?" He shouted.

* * *

**somewhere else..**

A mare was flying through the dark night...She gazed at the bottle of Scrumpy and looked up..past the moon, the stars, the galaxy..a place where all ponies were put in a better place.

"I...I don't want to do this..but I can't take the loneliness..." She looked down at the ground where her Sister really was. "Forgive me.." She said, as she drunk the bottle

**Who do you think the mare is? Say who it is in your next review!**


	5. The first piece

**The crystal heart**

**When I posted the first chapter I didn't expect much views since it this section only has 55 stories. But let me tell you the mind blowing news I've found out. This story has had 800 views! That's more views than A ponies journey which has been out since January! Thank you guys so much for stopping by to read this, you guys are the best!**

Demoman was the first to wake up to his Surprise. He got out of his sleeping bag and opened the basement window. For once, he actually admired the environment. Then Demo realised that it was Raining...or so he thought! He smelled the drop and noticed the smell

"My Scrumpy!" He said, as he climbed out of the basement window and saw a broken Scrumpy glass stuck in a branch. Angry, he climbed back through the window to wake up Scout, who slowly woke up to see an angry Demoman

"...what?" He asked.

"My Scrumpy is stuck in a branch!" Said Demoman. Scout was then forced through the window to stare at a broken bottle.

"You do know that it's broke, right...?"

"just get me damn bottle" sighed Demoman, face palming himself. Scout sighed and climbed up the tree. If there was one thing he was good at..it was running and climbing. He grabbed the bottle and a feather. Scout knew that all ponies or most birds who had feathers were in different colours. However, this was completely drenched in alcohol and he couldn't see what the original colour was. When he was about to climb down, he saw something at the corner of his eye. It was a small pointed diamond which was glowing a bright blue. Scouts eyes glimmered, this has to be valuable!

"Ok demo, here's your bottle..and this diamond I've found with it!" He boasted, showing it off

"how much do you think it's worth?" Asked Demoman.

"I dunno, but this house is a sea of books, so maybe we could find out!" Said scout. They walked in through the door this time and to their surprise, sniper was awake drinking a flask of coffee. "Hey Snipe's" said Scout.

"Mornin'" replied Sniper. Scout knew that Sniper was a wildlife/survival expert **(I think..ive read it in another fanfiction and I'm not sure if that's canon with the game, so sorry whoever I might have copied) **

"'ey sniper, do you know how much this is worth?" Asked Scout. Sniper grabbed the diamond and pulled out a random magnifying glass he had in his pocket and examined it. This diamond had small dark blue squares in it

"I'm not sure..maybe there is a book about it, 'ey?" Said Sniper. Demoman found a book about different crystals and rocks. Until something caught Snipers eye. He turned back a page labeled "Crystal heart". He compared the picture to the piece he had.

"isn't that ye thing lass was talkin' about?" Asked Demoman. Sniper looked for price.

"it is worth...NOTHING?!" He shouted. Scout clutched his head in rage. "*ahem* The crystal heart is part of the Royal family of Equestria and theft is an act of treason..punishable by banishment to..the MOON?" Said Sniper even more confused

"wow, they dont mess around do they?" Asked Scout.

"Oh good morning you three!". The three RED members turned and saw Twilight, who must've woke up from Snipers booming voice.

"Lass, aye don't mean to worry you but ahh.. Does this look familiar...?" Asked Demoman showing her the fragment.

"The crystal heart!" She gasped, levitating it towards her.

"yeah, I just randomly found this at the top of the tree!" Said Scout.

"Thank you boys, I have to tell this to the princess!" Giggled Twilight cheerfully "Spike!"

"Spike?" Said the three RED members. A small purple lizard thing climbed down the ladders and pulled out a note and letter. Without thinking Sniper pulled out his magnifying glass and inspected this newfound creature

"Doody! It's a bloody dragon!" He cheered.

"Uhh yes my names Spike, I only saw you when you first got here!" He said.

"Spike I want you to tell Princess Celestia that we have found a piece of the Crystal heart!" Said Twilight. Spike rolled the note up and set it on fire. EED team stared in awe as they saw the fire go out of the window.

"no we just wait and..and *BURP!*" RED team jumped back when they saw Spike had burped out another letter. He picked it up and read out "Thank you for informing me Twilight, but I don't yet know how I am going to put it together. I would like to meet these humans you have summoned, princess Celestia" Demoman looked at his watch..8:am

"Well that's the time we're meant to wake up at!" Demo exclaimed. He pulled out his sticky launcher and shot one underneath his teams sleeping bags,stepped back and detonated it, making his team mates face palm the ceiling

"Demoman, what was that for?!" Demanded Heavy.

"I was worried about you lot!" Sneered Demoman.

"Engineer, can you make us some bloody alarm clocks?" Yelled Soldier. Engineer just randomly reached inside a toolbox and pulled out 9 alarm clocks, which was of course red.

"How did you do that?" Asked Twilight. Engineer smirked

"A real magician never reveals his tricks!" He said gleefully.

"he han lod uff medal in dere n he quidy bid wud he wunt" said Pyro. Engineer cursed under his breath and then realised something. He reached inside the toolbox and pulled out 9 walkie talkies

"Because of that incident yesterday with Scout, I thought it was very important to make these so we can communicate with each other from a distance" he said

"How can you do that?" Asked Twilight

"Well you see I could-" spy pushed him aside

"Magic.." Twilight looked at Spy in wonder

"I thought you said you didn't have magic in your world!" She exclaimed

"Well we don't..except for the guy called Murasmus who is, I mean WAS soldiers pissed off roommate, who we fought together against of course!" Said Spy

"It sounds like you guys have been in lots if adventures together! How many?" Asked Twilight. Medic pulled out a list of incidents that they teamed up against

"so far we had incidentz with a horseless headless man..uh letz see here..an army of robotz zat look like us..Demoman's eye and Soldier'z pissed off roommate!" He said. "We can add evil unicorns to the list!" He then chuckled. Engineer started looking around the place.

"Where's pyro?" He asked.

* * *

**meanwhile**

Pyro was skipping around Ponyville. The residents weren't sure what to make of this tall mysterious figure. Pyro was skipping along until he saw Pinkie Pie..hosting a child's *ahem* filly's birthday. Until he saw the birthday cakes flame blow out from a gust of wind. Pinkie Pie looked in a box of matches and frowned due to there being no matches left. Being the "hero" Pyro is he walked over and used his matchbox to light the candles. Instead of being scared, the fillies clapped.

"Oh thank you mr. Pyro!" exclaimed Pinkie pie

"ah Id wud nuddin" He said, rubbing his nose. Pinkie then thought of something.

"Hey..do you wanna help me with the decorations?" She asked.

"oky" replied Pyro. As he was about to enter, he felt a gust of wind, however this wasn't normal wind, he knew it. It sent shivers down his spine and he had that feeling he was was being watched. Pyro shrugged it off and walked back inside

**okay everyone sorry about the delay once again and.. ooo piece of candy**

**-pssshhh-**

**"hello? Is Zis thing on..? Hello I am RED Spy! The so called piece of candy the other me has got was actually a copy of Titanfall and-**

**"YES KNEEL BEFORE YOU'RE MASTER WEAKLINGS! HAHAHAHA!"**

**"yeah..he's totally lost it..anyway He shall see you in the next chapter..hopefully..."**


	6. Not alone

**The Crystal heart**

**So then..I looked at my statistics this morning and let me just say..Holy shit, over a thousand views?! Thank you guys so much for liking my story! before this chapter begins you might be hearing the word "Oktoberfest" a lot and I'll explain why. A couple of days ago, I was playing on an rpg server on Roblox called "the ultimate crossover rpg" some of the characters had their own sounds and medics was Oktoberfest. So me and my friend kept on spamming it and trolled everyone! So..uhh..onto the story!**

It was night time and Pyro walked back to Twilight's house after a long day of hanging up decorations, lighting up even more candles...accidentally making the kids cry. For the first time in forever...he actually felt the need to go to sleep. Then...he heard something in the bushes. He darted to where the bushes were with his shotgun ready. He eyed the bushes suspiciously. Then he felt the familiar breeze from before.

"...hellu?" Asked Pyro. Pyro then face palmed. He broke the first rule of being alone in the dark..randomly shouting out. Pyro pulled out the walker talkie Engineer gave him."Hud Engiur. Nud astan" he said.

"Help? Ok I'm sending Scout over to help" boomed Engineer. Pyro started to feel worried, as he could hear footsteps, growing louder and louder. It faded away when Scout came

"Yo Pyro, wassup!?" He asked. Scout aimed his Flashlight at Pyro. He could see past his mask. He was.. "Scared? What you 'fraid of, ya big wuss?". Then there was a small earthquake and his flashlight broke. He couldn't see anything. "Pyro...you still there?" He asked...no reply. "Anyone..." He asked, losing confidence. He then felt something breathe down his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

"You...belong..to me.." It said with a ghoulish voice. Scout turned around and all he could see was a yellow giant grin. He was terrified. He turned around and ran. Only to fall over, waiting for the inevitable

"ha ha Oktoberfest!" Scout heard that voice. Was he going mad?

"Medm, stump mussn arund" said a muffled voice. Scout looked around the place to find the voice.

"3...2..." Said the first voice. Scout stood still

"Wait a- OW!" He yelled. The darkness turned to Twilight's house, as he found himself lying on a bed. He turned to his left to see Medic, Pyro and Engineer. " *sigh*...what happened" scout asked.

"U pasd ot" said Pyro

"How did that happen?!" Asked Scout, wondering what was real and what was fake

"I do not know that Scout" said Medic. "But it's like something discharged you in the dark" Scout's eyes widened up.

"Then-Then...I don't think we were alone then..." He whispered. Engineer leaned forward

"Tell us what happened back there, boy.." He said coldly. Scout gulped. Whenever Engineer says something that way. It is hard to tell the difference between him being interested...or if he wants to use your brain for a robot.

"Well...there was something breathing down my uh, neck. And it said 'you belong to me'" Scout then saw an imaginary lightbulb appear over Engineers head.

"Heh heh, I'm going to make something...hold on" said Engineer walking into the basement. Scout sat down and sighed again.

"...thanks for helping me back there Pyro..." He said

"Nu prublum" Pyro muttered.

"...the difference being ONE is a job and the OTHER is mental sickness!" Exclaimed a voice. Scout, Pyro and Medic recognised the familiar Australian voice.

"Ok then..." Said a female voice. It was Twilight

"Oh hey there Sniper! Where have you been?" Asked Scout.

"Me? I've been scouting the place for vantage points when those things invade again" said Sniper. Scout turned his eyes to Twilight.

"Yeah...? And what she doing here?" Asked Scout

"For your information, I've been showing him around Ponyville and helping him...decide where to go" she rudely exclaimed.

"Pfft, well sorry princess!" Shouted Scout. Engineer then walked out of the basement.

"I'm done!" He exclaimed pushing Scout into the basement. "I call it..The dream DVD player!" Scout, Sniper, Pyro, Medic and Twilight eyed the invention closer. It was a chair attached to a LOT of computers!

"What the hell is this?" Asked Scout.

"You sit in the chair and we can see your recent dreams!" Said Engineer.

"Ok...just don't go too far back, I'm very sensitive about...private stuff" whimpered Scout. Engineer, literally threw Scout onto the chair and turned it on.

"Ok then, boy. You were just stood there..and..hold on, what's this?" Engineer asked. Behind Scout was a tall, skinny figure, with arms thin as sticks and claws like daggers, had yellow sharp teeth and had blue illuminating eyes. Scout looked at the computer closer.

"Yeah...that's what I saw.." Said Scout. "...ow, headache!" He Exclaimed. Engineer looked back at the computers and they were flocking to static. He tried turning it off but no matter what he did, it wouldn't turn off! Spy then walked in.

"Spy, sap this thing!" Exclaimed Engineer.

"Ok then bit odd but-"

"Hello!" Cheered the electro Sapper. Spy's eyes were forced open. He looked down and saw that his Electro Sapper..was now an Ap Sap.

"What the!? How in ze hell-"

"Spy, just do it!" Yelled Scout.

"Ugh?" Spy moaned as he placed the Ap sap on the computers, causing them to blow up.

"Ooooh, I felt that one!" Said the Ap sap. "So then, we back as a team eh? There's Me, You, Scout, Engie, medic, Pyro...some pony thing and..hold on..wasn't Sniper here before?" It asked. They all looked around for Sniper. Where was he?

Meanwhile

Sniper found himself sat on a shadowy chair. He was tied up. He looked around, but saw nothing but darkness. Sniper then saw a pair of blue illuminating eyes and a pair of green illuminating eyes.

"So then..Sniper.." Said the green one. It was Sombra! He used his magic to levitate..Snipers Jarate. "Now then..I believe this is what you used on me, when you first arrived here!"

"Oh, Bloody hell..."

**Dun dun duuuuuuuuun. So once again, thank you so much for over a thousand views. It may not have the follows and favorites like the other great story's out there..specifically walking nightmares (that story is freaking awesome) but I do appreciate it, even if you don't leave a review or anything like that. Also if you have the time, check out my new story, called Darkness Within.**


End file.
